


Stationen

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Backstory, Brakelmanns POV, Childhood Memories, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man sagt, vor dem Ende des Weges sieht man sein ganzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/150092.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stationen

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: ab 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Adventskalendertürchen  
> Bingo-Prompt: Road Trip  
> Handlung: Man sagt, vor dem Ende des Weges sieht man sein ganzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen.  
> A/N: Das ist ein wenig experimentell geworden. Beide Prompts stecken eher um drei Ecken drin, aber beide passen für mein Gefühl sehr gut. Also jedenfalls dachte ich, als ich das geschrieben habe, es würde Sinn ergeben … Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

~*~*~*~

Man sagt, vor dem Ende des Weges sieht man sein ganzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. 

14\. Dezember

Aus der Küche kommt Musik und Lachen. Kurti schleicht sich leise, auf bloßen Füßen durch den Flur und öffnet die Tür einen Spalt. Auf dem Küchentisch dreht sich eine Schallplatte auf dem Plattenspieler, der sonst in der guten Stube auf dem Rado steht. Und davor drehen sich sein Vater und seine Mutti. Seine Mutti lacht, und er schließt die Tür ganz vorsichtig wieder und schleicht noch leiser zurück in sein Zimmer. Eigentlich dürfte er gar nicht mehr wach sein. 

15\. Dezember

Er bekommt ein Brüderchen. Das haben seine Eltern ihm an Weihnachten erzählt. Ein Brüderchen oder ein Schwesterchen. Er wünscht sich einen Bruder. Dann muß er nie mehr alleine spielen. 

16\. Dezember

Die Kätzchen maunzen hell und sein Vater flucht. Miez hat es schon wieder geschafft, den Wurf so lange zu verstecken, bis die Jungen die Augen geöffnet haben. Wenn die Augen offen sind, muß man sie am Leben lassen. _Was mach ich jetzt mit noch drei Katzen_ , ruft sein Vater und seine Mutti lacht. Es ist das erste Mal, daß er sie wieder lachen sieht, seit das Brüderchen nicht geboren werden wollte. 

17\. Dezember

Er ist noch nie so weit weg von zuhause gewesen. Seine Eltern sind draußen auf der Boddenbecker Brache und machen Heu. Und er hat sich einen Stock genommen und ist den Weg entlang gelaufen so weit wie noch nie. Bis er den anderen Jungen getroffen hat.  
Für eine ganze Weile stellt er sich vor, daß Adsche sein kleiner Bruder ist, der einfach nur irgendwo anders geboren wurde.

18\. Dezember

Onkel Krischan zeigt ihnen, wie man die Angel werfen muß. Und dann sitzen sie so lange am Wasser, daß es fast schon langweilig wird. Bis es an seiner Angel plötzlich ruckelt. Klar, daß er den ersten Fisch fängt! Er ist ja auch älter und viel schlauer als Adsche. Onkel Krischan schlägt den Fisch tot, weil weder Adsche noch er das machen wollen. Und dann gehen sie nach Hause, und seine Mutti ist stolz auf ihn. Sie macht Toast Hawaii für alle, aber nur auf seinem Teller ist eine Kirsche.

19\. Dezember

Adsche weint oft, weil er in der Schule nicht mitkommt und sein Vater mit ihm schimpft. Manchmal tut er absichtlich so, als ob er eine Antwort nicht weiß, damit Adsche nicht so alleine ist. Aber das verrät er ihm nicht, weil es sonst ja nicht funktionieren würde. Das verrät er niemandem.

20\. Dezember

Es ist Sommer und so heiß, daß die Sonne sie ganz braun verbrennt. Adsche ist gekommen, um beim Heu einholen zu helfen. Den ganzen Tag werfen sie Heu auf den Wagen, bis sich am Nachmittag der Himmel plötzlich zuzieht. Sein Vater treibt die alte Stute an, und sie rumpeln haarscharf vor dem Gewitter nach Hause, Adsche und er hoch oben auf dem Heu. Die ersten Tropfen fallen kurz vorm Ziel – es fühlt sich an, als würde das Wasser auf der Haut direkt verdampfen. Adsches Haare sind so lang, daß sie sich in der feuchten Luft und Hitze im Nacken kräuseln. Er riecht nach Sommer.

21\. Dezember

Kurti schleicht sich nach Hause und versteckt die Mofa im Schuppen. Davon darf seine Mutti nichts wissen, sonst darf er nie wieder fahren! Morgen bringt er die Mofa zu Erich, damit der die Dellen wieder rausmacht. Adsche hat ihm versprochen nichts zu erzählen und zu sagen, daß er sich den Arm gebrochen hat, als er vom Baum gefallen ist. Seine rechte Seite ist grün und blau, aber das kann seine Mutti zum Glück nicht sehen – seit letztem Jahr hat sie damit aufgehört, ihn jeden Samstag in der Wanne zu schrubben.

22\. Dezember

Adsche dreht sich mit Gerlinde im Kreis und er muß daran denken, wie er als Kind seine Eltern nachts hat tanzen sehen. Aber sein Vater hat seiner Mutti nicht laufend auf die Füße getreten. Nicht so wie Adsche, der zwei linke Füße hat. Und trotzdem wollte Gerlinde mit ihm tanzen. Brakelmann hat so ein heißes, unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend – das ist dann wohl Eifersucht. Dabei hat ihn Gerlinde vorher gar nicht so interessiert. Aber jetzt, wo sie mit Adsche tanzt, hat sich das schlagartig geändert.

23\. Dezember

Sie sind zusammen unterwegs zum Dorfkrug. Gerlinde ist schon vor einem halben Jahr weggezogen, nach Hamburg. Adsche spricht kaum noch von ihr. Langsam wird das Wetter wieder milder. Die Vögel singen, wenn sie früh unterwegs sind, und die ersten Kirschblüten öffnen sich. Adsche hat ihm etwas erzählt, wovon er nur die Hälfte mitgekriegt hat – Adsche-Unsinn eben. Er hat nur die Stimme gehört, nicht die Worte. Sie haben Geld in der Tasche, weil sie auf Michelsens Hof geholfen haben.  
So wie jetzt könnte es immer sein.

24\. Dezember

Heiligabend schlägt Adsche die Augen auf. Elf Tage war er weg. Elf Tage lang hat Brakelmann gedacht, daß das das Ende ist. Aber jetzt ist das Ende wieder weit weg, irgendwo in der fernen Zukunft. Er weiß das in dem Moment, als Adsche ihn ansieht und erkennt.

~*~*~*~


End file.
